List of Pain/Timmy
This list contains all the pain in The Fairly OddParents for the character Timmy Turner. Season 0 *The Fairly OddParents! - Choked by Vicky. *Where's the Wand?- The carriage hits the horse and turns back into Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy and they fall on top of each other. *Party of Three! - Choked by Vicky. *The Zappys! - A Zappy hit him in his buck teeth and they fall out. *Super Humor - **When he's the 3rd superhero he hits the garage door and other stuff when he activates his jet pack. **When he's the 4th superhero he gets hit by the villain. Season 1 *The Big Problem! - **He's used as a football and a touchdown is scored. **Vicky Squeezes him and drops him. **Vicky beats him up when he is in adult form. **When Vicky shakes him and then drops him. *Power Mad! - **He gets hit by a swinging ball with spikes. **He gets stomped on by Robot Vicky. **He gets hit by Robot Vicky's spiky roller. *Dog's Day Afternoon - **He gets hit by lightning. **Doidle and Timmy fight. *Dream Goat! - He gets wedgied by Vicky. *Christmas Everyday! - Vicky drops fruitcake on him. Season 2 *Hex Games - **He trips over bug twice. **He falls down Pyramid. **Vicky lands on him, Chester, and A.J. **Da Rules falls on him. *A Mile In My Shoes - **Jorgen grabs him. **He gets hit by volleyball. *Timvisible - Mr. Crocker grabs him. *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad - When he's the super villain a shark bites his butt. *Fools Day Out - **He gets attacked by a gerbil twice. **He lands on broken glass. **He gets shocked by the joy buzzer. *Deja Vu - **He gets beat up by Francis. **He gets attacked by cats 5 times. *Scary Godparents - **Vicky uses him to knock on a door. **He gets mauled by a dog. **Trips over The Pumpkinator's leg. Season 3 *That's Life! - Eddie chokes him twice. *Odd Jobs - The shuttle burns him. *Sleep Over and Over - Chester sits on him. *This is Your Wish - the door hits him a few times. *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! - Cosmo Slaps him. *Abra-Catastrophe! - **He is in space for a few seconds without any oxygen. **He trips over Chester's automobile muffler while trying to catch the muffin. *Kung Timmy - **Mr. Turner drops him. **Francis throws him into a tree. **Francis hits him in the head. **Francis throws him into a basketball backboard and he drops to the ground. *Which Witch Is Which? - Dale Dimm chokes him. *Odd Ball - **He hits his head on a light twice **He hits his head on an exit sign. *Imaginary Gary - Gary trips him. *Snow Bound - Vicky Uses him as a sled. Season 4 *Baby Face **Wedgied by Francis *Lights...Camera...Adam! **Eaten by giant monster *A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh! **Slams into door **Faceplanted by Vicky into the ground *Wish Fixers **Slams into ground **Falls onto Amoeba slime *The Odd Couple **Crushed by Vicky & Ricky **Shoved by Ricky *Mr. Right! - **Timmy walks into The Bouncer. **Timmy gets thrown into the ground by Vicky. **Timmy gets shoved into a locker by Francis **Timmy gets beat up by Francis and Nancy the wrestler whilst getting stung by a nest of wasps & a jar of Scorpions. *Vicky Loses Her Icky - **He gets wedgied by Vicky. **He gets mauled by dogs. **Vicky kicks the door down on him. **Secret Servicemen attacks him. *Class Clown **Crushed by a tree **Slips over muffin **Beaten by alien plant **He chokes in space. *The Big Superhero Wish! - **Francis throws him into a tree. **Bull-E sits on him. *Emotion Commotion! - He Jumps into Gator filled pit *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! - **He plays Twisty. **A vulture attacks him. **Burned by flamethrower *Just the Two of Us! **Bumps into someone ** He gnaws on his arm. *New Squid In Town! - He gets hit with laser. *Channel Chasers - **Bad Future Timmy punches Bad Future Chester and that hurts Bad Future Timmy's hand. **Bad Future Timmy gets hit by Vicky's mechanic cow laser. **18 year old Timmy gets hit by a sand hill caused by Vicky and hits the wall. *Genie Meanie Minie Mo - **He gets burned by a hot omelet. **He gets hit by bees and nails. *School's Out!: The Musical - He gets hit by a rubber chicken twice. Season 5 *Love At First Height - Throughout the Heart Stopper. *Truth or Cosmoquences **Slammed into door *Beach Bummed **Sand kicked in face by Francis **Bulldozed with sand *Love at First Height **Slammed into floor **Slammed into Rollercoaster brakes **Electrocuted *Nega-Timmy **Burned with acid *You Doo - **The title card (Not actually in episode, but he is hurting). **He gets bullied by Francis twice. **Francis also mentions 30 other beatings earlier in the year. **He gets thrown by Francis. **Wanda shocks him. **Cosmo twists the Timmy Yoo-Doo Doll and Timmy also twists. **Gets hit into the chair at the lunchroom. **He falls down the stairs. *Blondas Have More Fun! - **He gets bitten by a bear. **he hits the Australian ground twice. *It's A Wishful Life - **He hits the ground. **He hits Good Francis. *Escape From Unwish Island - He blows up twice. *The Gland Plan - He hits a cloud. *Teeth For Two - **Jorgen tries to pull Timmy's buck teeth out. **Timmy rides his bike off a cliff and lands in a dog pound. **He is, then, mauled by the dogs. **His buck teeth hit him in his eye after Dr. Bender pulls them out. *Oh, Brother! - He gets beaten up by Francis. *Presto Change-O - He gets shocked whenever he switches bodies. Season 6 *Fairly OddBaby - **He hits the ground. **He gets eaten by a shark. **He hits his bed. **He hits the ground of the basement. **He gets hit by lightning. *Hairicane - He gets hurt because of his haircut. *Odd Pirates - A bowling ball lands on him. *The Fairly Oddlympics - **He gets blown up because of Jorgen's Pizza. **He falls onto the table at Jorgen's pizza place. **He gets hit by an anvil and then a safe. **Jorgen's pizza place blows up. **He gets hit with a duck. **He gets mauled by a cheetah. *For Emergencies Only - He gets beaten up by Francis. *Land Before Timmy - **He gets hit by a boot. **He gets ejected from an ejector chair twice. **He gets hit by rocks twice. *Wishy Washy - **He gets attacked by raccoons. **He gets bitten by a dinosaur. *Wishing Well - He gets hit with a fruitcake twice. *Wishology! The Final Ending - **He gets blown up. **He gets beaten up by Francis. **He gets "F" tattoos. **He gets crushed by a boulder. **He falls to the ground. Season 7 *Temporary Fairy - **He gets choked by Jorgen. **A beaver attacks him. **A two-headed alligator attacks him. **He hits a bed of nails. *Bad Heir Day **Mauled by Alligators twice **Blown up **Eaten by a giant lake monster *Love Triangle **Faceplants on floor *Take and Fake **Slapped by Mark **Catapulted by Trixie Beach Blanket Bozos **Poked in the head by a surfer **Slammed by a surfboard **Strangled by a large squid. *Super Zero - He gets hit by lightning. *Farm Pit **Crushed by a cow **Crushed by a cow again and falls **Chickens kick him like a soccerball **Kicked many meters to the ground **Crushed by a large egg **Sucked by a tornado *Timmy Turnip **Crushed by a Yak **Ran over by Yaks **Crushed by a large suitcase **Attacked by a bunch of bugs **Tossed by a goat *Frenemy Mine - **He gets hit by a wrecking ball. **He gets hit by a golf club. *Teacher's Pet - Fairy magic bounces of Crocker's armadillo shell, Timmy gets burnt and blasts through a tree. *Lights Out - **He gets hit by lightning. **He gets hit by a truck. **He gets hit by a train. Old Man and the C- **Thrown and slammed by large F and then slapped my macaroni. *Operation: Dinkleberg -He gets hit into the kitchen ceiling. Season 8 *Timmy's Secret Wish! - **He gets hit in the butt by Wanda's bee stinger. **He falls onto his floor. **He gets attacked by the fairy eating cockatoo. *When Losers Attack - **He trips over a branch. **He gets hit by a dodgeball. **He gets hit by a checker board. **He gets incinerated. *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! - He falls out of a tree. Season 9 *App Trap - Timmy attempts to shut off Chatty the cell phone, but Chatty burns him with bolt of electricity. Season 10 *Certifiable Super Sitter - Timmy (along with Chloe) while falling hit on two surfaces and land in the dungeon hard. Chloe lands on Timmy making him into the trap door after Vicky pulls out the rug. Timmy slips on a banana causing him to fall painfully. Gallery TheZappys149.jpg|The Zappys! SuperHumor104.jpg|Super Humor WheresTheWand081.jpg|Where's the Wand? TheBigProblem025.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem053.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem056.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem138.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem137.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem135.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem133.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem236.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem235.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem233.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem232.jpg|The Big Problem! TheBigProblem287.jpg|Pain off screen (The Big Problem!) TheBigProblem285.jpg|The Big Problem! Dejavu021.jpg|Deja Vu MrRight222.png|Pain off screen Mr Right! BadHeirDay162.jpg|Bad Heir Day BadHeirDay188.jpg|Bad Heir Day BadHeirDay225.jpg|Bad Heir Day Category:Articles needing an image Category:Lists